


Fairytales don't exist, right?

by jaeskitten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Brothels, Cinderella-esque, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Prostitution, Scenting, Smut, Some light angst, True Mates, chenle works at the brothel, hyuck is a prostitute again oops lol, i just love that for him, i love abo, i'll leave hints, marks not as bad in this one haha, maybe mpreg? we'll see, nothing explicit tho, so i decided to try it!, someone is a seer, you'll have to guess who tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeskitten/pseuds/jaeskitten
Summary: One was a prince. One worked at a brothel. One spends everyday wishing he could find his mate, while the other wishes he never would. How will fate bring them together? Can they stay together or will their love be destined to die?





	1. A royal invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, loves! So I actually got the first ch of this fic done! Here we go on a new adventure! I hope you guys like this story too! I promise won't be such a dick this time lol
> 
> I'm going to try to keep the seer's identity a secret for as long as possible, but guess in the comments!!
> 
> xo,  
> Jaeskitten
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the castle of the largest kingdom, sat a young alpha prince who was arguing with his father, the King.

"This is so stupid, Appa! Why do I even need to find my true mate?" He questioned, a fire in his eyes.

The King sighed, "Because, Mark, they're the only one meant for you. You can't produce an heir with anyone other than your true mate, you know this. Besides, don't you want to meet the person that was destined for you?"

"No! Just because you and Dad got lucky and love each other, doesn't mean that I'll love my mate. I don't want to find them and that's final!" Mark stormed out of the meeting hall.

"Why is he being so difficult, Jae? Were we this hotheaded at his age?" Taeyong looked at his husband.

Jaehyun laughed, "Of course we were. Don't worry, darling, he'll come around when he meets his mate. You know how strong the pull is." 

"Don't I?" Taeyong leaned over to kiss his husband. 

________________________________________________________________________________

On the other side of the kingdom, in the dingiest brothel sat an omega boy with tanned skin, honey-blonde hair, and sharp eyes. He looked out of the window of his room and thought about what his life would be like if he wasn't there.

His father was a well known gambler and had payed dearly for it. One quiet night, men burst into his run-down house, killed his father, and forced Donghyuck out into the cold world of omega sex work, all to pay off a debt. It had already been a year since then and the boy felt himself grow more desperate for a miracle as the days went on. He often dreamed of his mate coming into the brothel to sweep him off his feet and into a life of love and warmth, but, _it was all a dream_ , he reminded himself, _fairytales don't exist_.

"Hyung, it's time to get ready for tonight." Another boy poked his head into the room.

"Ok, Chenle, thanks for the reminder." He smiled at the younger.

Chenle worked in the brothel and had just presented as an omega. Donghyuck did everything in his power to keep the boy safe and away from customers. 

He moved himself over to the vanity in his room and got to work. He put on a set of white lingerie and some light shimmer powder, made of crushed pearls, over his body. The last thing he put on was the collar. He both loved and hated the thing. For one, it kept him from being mated, but, it was also really uncomfortable. After putting on his robe he went downstairs.

He got in line next to the other boys that were working tonight.

"Ok, everyone to their rooms, it should be busy tonight so make sure you remind the customers of the time limit." The brothel owner explained.

Donghyuck walked over to room number 2, he was the second-most popular after Ten-hyung, and braced himself for the night to come. The customers were able to choose from one of three services the club offered. 

The first was a dance from the omega of their choice, it was 10 minutes long.

The second option was touching, groping, and telling the omega how to act, 30 minutes long. 

The third, most dangerous, option was only open to VIP customers and it was to spend the night with the omega of choice, sex being a part of the package.

In his year at the brothel, Hyuck never had a customer request him for the third option. He doesn't even know what he would do if he got the order to go to the second floor rooms. 

"Hey, Sun, you have a #2 first, sorry." A front-desk worker, named Jaemin, told him.

"It's ok, Jaem. How're Jeno and Renjun?" He asked conversationally.

"They're good thanks! We are all loving the feeling of being mated." He looked away shy. He had just recently found his mates, Alpha Jeno and Beta Renjun, so he was taken off of back-room duty. 

"You're lucky to have found them." Hyuck's eyes started to water. _Hold yourself together, you're makeup is going to smudge_ , he told himself.

Jaemin frowned, "Don't worry, Hyuckie. You'll find your mate soon." He gave the shorter a quick hug. 

"I hope you're right. I'll see you at dinner." Hyuck shut the door.

He let one tear slip down his face before steeling himself. He put on his "Sun", as he goes by at work, persona and started to release his scent.

The first customer to enter was thankfully a beta, the dynamic was typically more calm, and the man was quickly hit by Hyuck's scent of fresh apples and jasmine flowers. His pupils dilated at the scent of an omega and Hyuck tried to look seductive.

"Welcome to the House of Lust, how can I serve you, master?" He recited the cringey line.

The beta was taken aback, "Uh, I don't really know what I want."

"That's ok, sir. Come sit and get comfortable." Hyuck patted the spot next to him.

Once the man had sat down, Hyuck turned to face him. 

"Is it your first time here?" He already knew the answer.

"Yeah. Um, can I touch you?"

"Of course, master. I'm here to do whatever you wish." He climbed onto the man's lap. 

"You're so beautiful." The beta breathed out. 

"Thank you, sir." The man's hands had roamed down to grip his ass. He could tell the man was getting overwhelmed by the pheromones in the air. 

After some rough touching, he made his way to Donghyuck's neck.

"Remember no touching the neck, sir."

"Sorry, baby. You just smell so good." The man growled out. 

Hyuck sniffed the air. His scent had gotten a sweet tinge to it. 

_Shit, I'm was going into preheat. I have to get out of the room_. Thankfully, the man's time was almost up.

"I'm sorry, sir. You're time is up. You need to leave now." Hyuck was starting to feel hot. 

"I can help you, baby. I might not be an alpha, but I can still fuck the heat out of you." The man's rational thought was gone. 

"JENO!!!" Hyuck screamed trying to fight the man off of him. 

Jeno, who worked security, came running in and saw the situation. He threw the beta man off and Hyuck scrambled out of the room. 

He ran into Jaemin. 

"I'm going to into heat. I need to get to my room." Hyuck panted out.

"Ok, let's go, hon, it'll be alright." 

Immediately when they walked into the room, Donghyuck began to nest. He grabbed every blanket and pillow off of the floor and piled them onto his bed, then he got inside. He rolled around, pressing into the sheets to spread his scent around. 

He began to cry because he knew there was no mate coming to help him. 

_Life is so unkind_.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Back at the castle, King Taeyong and his advisor, Doyoung, were planning.

"I think it's a good idea, Your Majesty." 

"I know, but Mark's going to be mad. This is our only option, though." The King was conflicted.

The two were planning a royal ball in order to hopefully find the prince's fated omega. They would invite everyone of importance in the kingdom to the ball, the King hand approving an invitation list. 

What he didn't know was that someone had slipped in an invitation to the brothel owner. 

"This should make the night interesting. The prince's fated mate works there after all." A cloaked figure chuckled. He had foreseen the omega at the brothel, but he wasn't just going to tell the royal family, where was the fun in that. He loved a good story after all. 

With a flash of blonde hair, the seer ran out of the room.

________________________________________________________________________________

The invitations were distributed three days later and the receivers read them quickly, seeing the royal seal. 

The brothel owner grinned and called all the workers to the living room upstairs. 

"I just received an invitation to a ball." He started. 

"From who?" Everyone questioned.

"The royal family." He stated and the room quickly grew loud with excitement. 

_This is too good to be true_ , Hyuck thought to himself. He had finished his heat earlier but was still recovering. _Still, maybe I can look for my mate at the ball_.


	2. A quick rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is blunt and rude (surprise, surprise), Hyuck is confused, everyone else is there for the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! here's a chapter for you guys! Also I know Kun is older than Jaehyun, but for the sake of the story Jae is older!  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> xo,   
> Jaeskitten
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day had arrived. The royal ball and possibly his mate. Donghyuck dreamed of the cliche meeting of their eyes, the recognition of the other's scent, the immediate pull, and finally the kiss from his metaphorical prince. _I know it's a fantasy_ , Hyuck thought to himself, _but a boy can dream_. 

"HYUNGGG!" Chenle screeched entering his room, "let's get ready for the ball!" 

"Stop screaming Lele." The older stood up and walked to his closet.

"Are you going to try to find your mate, hyung?" Chenle asked from the bed.

Hyuck scoffed, "Of course. What about you? I mean you're a bit young, but you never know." 

The younger just shrugged and came to stand next to him, rifling through the clothes.

"This is eye-catching. You could pair it with some nice black pants!" Ten had suddenly appeared, scaring the two younger ones.

"Holy shit, where did you come from?" Hyuck sputtered out. 

"Neither of you are quiet, you know. I could hear you guys talking and just came over to remind you of some things." Ten sat down at the vanity table. "I know you want to find your mate, kid, but, we're going to a party with royalty, there's no place for us, really. Even if you were to find them, we're just whores while they're high status people, especially the alphas. I'm not trying to be mean, I just don't want you to get your hopes up." 

"I know, Ten-hyung, even if I did find them I wouldn't make a fool of myself, don't worry." Hyuck grabbed the shirt out of Ten's hand. 

"Ok, babe, just be careful while we're there." 

"I will." 

Chenle, who had been quiet the whole time, changed the subject.

"Do you like these pants with the shirt? Here try the outfit on." 

Hyuck slipped into the shirt and pants then went out to show the others. He glanced in the mirror, and he agreed, he looked hot. On the top he had a white billowy shirt and it was tucked into some fitted black slacks. 

"A nice mix of formal and also sexy, I like it." Ten walked around him. "The owner wants us to be presentable, but also recognizable, he wants us to bring in more customers." 

"Of course. Are we still meeting downstairs at 8 to leave?" The youngest in the room asked.

"Yep, don't be late." Ten left the room to go get ready himself. 

"Oh god, this is actually happening." Hyuck whispered. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Mark paced around his room. 

"Could you, politely, calm the fuck down?" His younger brother Jisung asked him. 

"No. I don't want to do this. A ball is a stupid idea." Mark glared.

"You know Appa won't change his mind. Anyways what if you meet your mate?"

"How many people are going to bring that up?" Mark rolled his eyes. "I don't want a mate. Feelings are too complicated. I'm going to have a country to run."

"Whatever you say, bro. Good luck telling your mate that." Jisung walked to the door, "I have to get ready. See you at the party."

 _What if I did meet them?_ , Mark thought. _I'll tell them that as the future king I don't have time for a mate. That should work. I'll find some other reason too, I'm sure_.

He straightened his Prince uniform, "Oh god, this is actually happening." 

________________________________________________________________________________

Much like the other night, all the omegas were gathered in the living room, each dressed to the nines. 

"Before we go, everyone has to take a scent suppressor, I don't need any drama. Also at the party, don't stay in groups. Go advertise, but, don't be obvious about it." The owner handed out vials.

 _Shit, this stuff burns_ , Hyuck took it in one gulp. 

"Alright, now that that's done, let's go." 

They filed out one by one into a few different carriages. After a good 40 minutes they entered the outer courts of the palace. 

As they pulled up to the huge double front doors, Donghyuck felt a strange feeling in his stomach, like something was going to happen tonight. 

They were helped out of the carriages by guards who sniffed at the pretty omegas, interested. They were shocked though when there were no scents, just a faint trace of omega pheromones. The suppressors were working. 

"Invitation, please." A shorter male dressed in a castle employee uniform asked. His name-plate read Taeil and he smelled like a mated beta. There was another man in a castle uniform checking people in next to him. His name was Doyoung. 

"Here." The owner handed the invitation over. Taeil read it carefully and looked up every so often. 

"So these must be your employees," he nodded finally, "have a good night, enjoy." 

Hyuck almost immediately split off from the group when they entered the magnificent ball room. 

Straight ahead was the balcony where the royal family's seats were. He had heard all about them, of course. There was King Taeyong and his mate, Royal Consort Jaehyun. Now for the people every young omega cared about, the three alpha princes. Kun, the oldest, was known for being kind and more of a strategist than a leader. Next was Mark, he was known for his temper, but was a just and diplomatic prince and the future king. Lastly, there was the youngest, Jisung. He had just presented as an alpha and was still childish in nature. 

He looked to left and saw Ten and Chenle sitting at a table. 

"What're you guys doing?" He asked. 

"Waiting for someone to ask us to dance." Ten pouted.

As soon as he said that a very tall alpha in a royal military uniform came over.

"May I have a dance?" He smirked at Ten.

"Sure, handsome." He replied grabbing the taller's hand and leading him to the dance floor. 

"May we also have a dance?" Two voices behind them asked.

Chenle and Donghyuck looked up and gaped. The two people were wearing royal uniforms. The one asking Hyuck had light brown hair and a nice smile while the other interested in Chenle was lanky and a bit awkward.

"O-of course." They both jumped to their feet.

"Perfect. My name is Lucas and this is Jisung." 

If the boy's eyes were wide before, now they were about to pop out of their heads. Jisung as in Prince Jisung? 

"So...should we go?" Jisung asked.

Without saying anything, Chenle grasped the Prince's outstretched hand and left.

"Aw, young love is so adorable. My name is Lucas, I'm the youngest Prince's guard."

"It's an honor to meet you." Hyuck bowed.

"Let's go dance." Lucas led him out.

While they were dancing and talking, Hyuck subtly sniffed around the room, but no scent stuck out to him. He did notice something interesting, though. It seemed Lucas was a beta and, mated?! 

"Excuse me if this is forward, but, are you mated?" 

"Uhh, yeah I am, but you can't tell anyone. My mate is kinda important and no one was supposed to know." 

"If you don't mind me asking who is it? I promise I'll keep your secret regardless." 

"You seem trustworthy, I guess. My mate is the eldest prince, Kun. If you tell anyone I'll have you executed." Lucas threatened.

"Holy shit, really? That's amazing, congratulations." Hyuck said sincerely. 

"Thank you." the older said. He had a look of love in his eyes when he talked about the prince. 

I wish I could have that one day.

Someone announced the entrance of the cousin of the royal family, an alpha named Yuta and his mate, an omega named Sicheng. The voice also announced that the whole royal family had arrived so the party could truly commence. 

I wonder if all the princes are dancing, Hyuck questioned.

Soon, he was hit with an intoxicating scent. The smell of chocolate and cinnamon almost made his knees buckle.

"Are you ok?" Lucas looked concerned.

"Yes, sorry. I think I just smelled my mate, though." Hyuck whispered out. 

"Really?! Do you want to go find them?" 

Hyuck was torn. His owner told him not to cause any drama, but goddamn the pull was strong. At this point he needed to be near his mate, the desire to touch was almost hurting him. 

He decided then and there.

"Yeah, I need to go." 

He said goodbye and ran off trying to follow the scent. The trail took him out into the outer rose gardens and around a corner. There he saw him. In a white dress shirt and blue pants, a boy with black hair and broad shoulders was sitting on a bench. Hyuck grabbed the boy's shoulder to get his attention, scaring him. 

"GUARDS!" The boy shouted.

Wait, what?

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, grabbing a Prince?" There was anger in the other's eyes.

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Don't freak out, though. I'm your mate." 

"What? You're crazy. Besides, I don't want a mate, sorry." The Prince backed away. "Guards escort him out." 

"Wait." Hyuck struggled against the holds. "Don't you feel the pull? Don't leave, please." 

"I don't feel anything. I also don't smell anything, so you must be lying." 

"No! I took a scent suppressor, that's why. Please, believe me." 

"Goodbye." The Prince walked away as Hyuck was dragged out to the front of the palace. 

He was bewildered. What the hell just happened? 

_You just got rejected by your mate who doesn't even know you're mates, that's what_. Hyuck was tearing up by now.

"Hyuckie? What happened, hon?" 

He looked up, it was Ten. 

"Hyung, my mate doesn't want me." Hyuck cried, clinging to the older.

"What? Can you explain what happened?" 

"Yeah, but, can we go home first?" 

The two boys departed from the party after that.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 _Well, that didn't go well_ , the seer thought. He had seen the whole thing go down while he was outside taking a break. 

_That little brat. How am I supposed to fix this? What about a curse or a spell? I know someone who could do it_. 

He was still contemplating when his mate came outside.

"Ready to go, babe?" 

"Sure, love." He admired his mate. He always looks so fucking hot in his formal uniform, damn.


End file.
